Lovers at the Dawn of Forever
by Sarah August
Summary: Set after 2x22. Elena is caught between two love triangles. She can have only one vampire to love forever though.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Lovers at the Dawn of Forever

**Summary:** Elena searches for Stefan after 2x22, intending to reunite with her true love. She however gets caught up in a love triangle from the past and between the love she bares for the Salvatore brothers. Will she choose love from a past life or love in her present life? The answer is clear: She can love only one man forever.

**Notes:** Based after 2x22, season 2 spoilers. Based on what I want to happen in Season 3. I write fan fiction for a hobby, so yes, there will be grammar mistakes and errors through out.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing with the Vampire Diaries or it's characters.

**Pairings:** Mainly Elijah/Elena, Damon/Elena

**Part 1**

It had been three months since Stefan had disappeared with Klaus.

It had been three months since the night that I had died. It had been three months since my father died to save my life. It had been three months since I had lost the only real mother I had left in this life.

It had been three months since I had lost the mother who had given birth to me, and who died to protect me from what she had become. It had been three months since I kissed him.

Damon had been dying. It was what I told myself whenever I let the guilt take over for what I had done. I knew that he remembered the kiss, and to his credit, he still didn't say anything about it. I knew he remembered what I had admitted to him. Yes, I cared. I cared a lot.

I'm not sure when it happened, but I felt something for Damon that went beyond what you were supposed to feel for your boyfriends brother. I couldn't even say it aloud, but I knew in my heart I was lying to myself all this time.

Whatever I felt, it couldn't, wouldn't go further.

I was still with Stefan, even if I didn't know where he was anymore. My heart was with him, and whatever was left of our relationship.

Katherine had vanished after the night we saved Damon. She proved that she did care for Damon, but she never stuck around to see if anything else could be between them. Damon didn't seem to care this time.

I still refused to admit why I cared.

Damon was free to be with whoever he wanted.

He hadn't left my side the last few months. We were always together. He never pressed for anything but what I offered. For that, I was incredibly grateful. I wasn't entirely ready yet to admit anything else.

It was something unspoken between us. He would wait forever if he had too.

I wanted to see a vampire that Alaric had helped me research for the last few weeks.

He had been a friend of Rose and Trevor's and apparently was familiar with the history of the originals.

I hope he would help us find out what happened to Elijah. He had been with Klaus before he had left Mystic Falls. I knew he would help me find out what happened to Stefan. I had to find out. I had to know what to do now.

Stefan had sacrificed everything for me and Damon. I had to return the favor. I owed it to him! I loved him!

It was a week later that we got a call from our source. His name was Gabriel. He was the records keeper for Elijah's family for centuries, however he wasn't an original himself. At 700 years old, he would have be with the originals when they had first met Katherine.

I entered the old house, followed by Damon. It reminded me of the home where Rose and Trevor had taken me.

Old, dank, dirty.

There you are, I...

The vampire froze at his desk and was before me in an instant. Damon was even startled and rushed to push the vampire away from me.

"Back off, no sniffing!" Damon ordered swiftly. I smiled, pleased and happy for the fact I no longer had the older vampire sniffing me. It was too unnerving.

Plus, it reminded me of Elijah. Impossibly beautiful, but intimidating, menacing...savage even. Elijah had frightened me beyond words without even speaking to me. I had never imagined seeing anyone get their head slapped off. I had nightmares for that entire month afterward.

"I'm Elena.. You might remember my ancestor, Katerina Petrova? A vampire?" I offered. What was said next by the vampire caught me by surprise.

"No, actually. I thought you might be someone else." Gabriel replied. He sounded nervous.

"Who?" Damon insisted. He was as confused as I was.

"Elinor. She was to be married to Nicklaus, however she met an unfortunate end. She lived way beyond my time, but the family ancestral home has such lovely paintings of her."

"Do you have a painting of her?" I asked. I couldn't help myself. I had to see her. I told myself she would look just like Katherine, however I wasn't prepared for how much I looked exactly like her. I knew that Katherine could pass for my identical twin, but this was different. It was like I was looking back at myself in the mirror. It even felt different.

I think so. Gabriel then moved to a near by table and dug for what he wanted behind a lot of junk. He recovered a small, round wooden frame, and the image was all too familiar. Elena was staring back at herself. Every detail was the mirror image of her, even more so than Katherine.

"My god." Elena gasped. No wonder Elijah seemed to always look at her so intensely. There had been times where he had even been kind.

Elijah had known her, she who the doppelganger line had been created after. Elinor.

"Do you know where Klaus is, or where I might find Elijah?" Elena then asked. She put the old painting down, still shaking at what it could all mean.

"Elijah was reunited with his family. Klaus put the dagger in his chest."

"What?" I gasped, devastated. No. I needed his help, more now than ever.

"Elena, we should go!" Damon urged suddenly. "It's getting too dangerous." I ignored him. This was too important.

"Where is he?" I insisted, pushing myself ahead of Damon.

"In a casket in the old warehouse by city hall. That's if you're not too late and Klaus took them."

"What?"

Everything was spinning in the room. I couldn't believe it all. Elijah had been betrayed, again. He would be the ally we needed to get Stefan back. I just needed to find him before he was taken away forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

We made it to the warehouse and Damon tried to talk me out of what I was about to do.

"Elena, you're about to bring that guy back for a second time. You shouldn't do it! He's not going to let this go!"

"Why shouldn't I do it, Damon? If this is about what happened, you know I have to do this. I know that you love me, but I need to help Stefan."

Damon looked so sad at the mention of his brother. He wanted to save him too, but he also knew what it meant if they got him back. I touched his face and kissed his cheek. My heart broke for what this meant for us all.

I knew that part of me would always love the Salvatore brother before me, but my heart was with Stefan. I was with Stefan, not Damon. I couldn't be what Katherine was for him. I couldn't be with both, only one of them.

I had already made the choice. It was already done, long before I had realized that I did love Damon. I couldn't be with both. I wouldn't use Damon like Katherine did.

He finally realized what I had meant when I said I was surprised he believed I would kiss him back. I would never use him, or lie to him. I would never hurt him like she did.

"Not that." He replied. He gently pushed my touch away.

"I know who you are _with_, Elena. But Elijah is not a guy you should trust. You seen that painting! I think you're about to get between something that has been going on for thousands of years. I seen the way that Elijah looked at you. It was recognition! He knew that Elinor! I bet she was his old girlfriend too, not just Klaus. And you look just like her!"

"Boy, that sounds familiar!" I commented dryly.

Elena then walked over to Damon again and reached for him. "Look, I'm sorry. I can see you're serious, but I'm not about to run off with some original to be his doppelganger bride or anything. I can trust Elijah!"

Damon touched her hair and it made her shiver despite herself. He smiled, enjoying the affect it had on her.

He then whispered to her, "You know how I feel about you. I promise I won't get in the way with you and Stefan, if that's what you want. But little brother is going to know somethings different. He's going to see it, even if I don't say it or if you don't say it."

"Damon, I'll always care for you, but my choice was made."

He then bent down and kissed me and I couldn't resist. I was lost. I hated myself for loving them both.

"Are you sure about that?"

"..No..." I admitted after a long moment, shakily.

"I don't expect anything. I mean it! But I expect you to be honest with yourself." I shook my head and buried myself against his chest.

"I love you." I said it and I wanted to cry at my words. I loved him and it meant that someone had to get hurt.

"I know." He replied. He kissed my hair and just held me.

"Damon, over here. There's one on the rack at the back."

It was a dark wooden coffin. Damon was there beside me in an instant and cracked the lid. In seconds we were staring at nothing but an empty coffin. Our only ally, gone.

"No." I choked.

Damon was then suddenly tossed like a ball out of the large crate and I was standing face to face with Elijah who still had the dagger in his chest. Something had gone wrong, I realized quickly. Maybe not enough ash was used when Klaus killed him?

"What can I..." He then grabbed me suddenly and I screamed as his teeth sunk into my neck while crushing me against him. His eyes were wild and black. I soon realized I had just woke a half dead original who had been slowly starving to death.

"...Elijah..Please.." I whimpered. I had managed to grab the dagger and I pulled with all of the remaining strength that I had as I was dying. We both then slumped to the floor of the crate. Both dead and lifeless. I heard Damon calling me as I passed into nothingness within Elijah's embrace.

It was a warm chest and arms which I was pressed up close against. I smiled in contentment, being unable to ignore the feeling of joy I felt. It was overwhelming! I was happy and at peace.

"She's had enough of my blood. She might feel some side affects, however she will be restored to full health."

It was Elijah's cool, calm voice. My eyes slowly opened and I was greeted with a pair of amused, smiling dark eyes which were all too familiar. It wasn't Damon or Stefan who held me, it was Elijah, the dark, deadly beautiful original I just couldn't seem to stay away from. I forced myself to get up off the floor and he held me.

"Hello there." Elijah said as if it was the most normal thing in the world that he held me on the floor within his embrace after trying to kill me a few minutes ago. I guess we were even. A death for a death?

"What? What is going on?" Damon was at my side in an instant. He shot a glare at Elijah.

"Mister _Original_ insisted on saving your life after trying to eat you for supper. I tried to stop him, but well he put that piece of wood over there in my neck." Damon frowned, still holding his bloody neck.

I sighed, touching my own neck. I felt dry blood, but I was completely healed. The room buzzed around me and I felt dizzy. I then could taste the blood. His blood. It tasted almost sweet and something else I couldn't quite explain. I was hungry, I realized. I wanted more. He smiled, ever so slightly.

"You might feel some side affects." The lovely accented voice whispered. I melted inside and I wanted to hear more. I wanted more of everything. The room buzzed with sounds from the outside. I didn't realize I was walking closer to Elijah and soon stood before him. I was in a delightful daze at the sound of his voice.

As I reached for him, he gently took my hand in his. "You might regret that, lovely one." He whispered softly. He backed away with a warm smile and I was caught by Damon before I could prove him wrong. To taste those lips, I wanted it very much so.

"I'm fine, Damon." I spat. I was annoyed and angry and I didn't know why.

"No, you're not! Stefan is your boyfriend, remember? It's the blood talking!"

"Oh." Stefan who? I gave Elijah my most dazzling smile and he gave me a naughty grin while laughing at me. He would be nothing but trouble and I was ready. It was the blood, but it burned while pulling me toward him.

"Did you know she'd react like that?" Damon said, clearly complaining.

"For a human to react that way to my blood, she already would have had some sort of..."

"Oh, I so don't want to hear it." I spat darkly, cutting him off. "The last thing I need is another complicated vampire in my life."

"It's not complicated, Elena." He promised. Serious. About what, I wasn't sure. Maybe some part of me knew what he was referring too. The blood buzzed again and I felt it's delightful pull towards it's owner. I pushed Damon away, falling into Elijah. I was safe again, happy. I felt the joy again. I was home.

"Who was Elinor?" I questioned. He gaped at me, stunned I said the name. "She was my wife." Elijah admitted. I then fainted away in his arms.

It took over an hour for the blood to finally calm down. I woke up on something soft and firm, and no longer felt the buzzing in my blood. It was a crisp, regal looking room. White bedding and rose wallpaper. It looked like a room from the 1800s. I went for the door and seen Elijah standing by the fireplace, looking deep in thought. He had changed his clothes, looking beautiful all the same in the color blue shirt he wore, losing his usual suit jacket. His pants and shoes looked black.

"Where's Damon?" My voice sounded strange to me. I was still so tired.

"You're awake! Good! Damon decided to leave for a bit. I assume I wasn't much company for him after our last conversation." Elijah smirked with a smile. It was a deadly smile.

Then I remembered. Elinor. She had been Elijah's wife? "Gabriel told us that Elinor had been engaged to Klaus. What happened with that?"

Elijah motioned for me to sit on the sofa in the room. He did the same.

"Elinor's family had agreed to the union. The marriage had been arranged by our fathers on Klaus' request. He had fallen in love with her after meeting her a couple of years earlier at a gathering at our family estate. She had been too young at the time, even by standards back then. Her father insisted that Klaus had to wait to marry her."

"Klaus had fallen in love? After what you've told me, what I've seen, I can't picture that."

"When we knew Elinor, we had been still human. Klaus was different then. He was still capable of emotions. He was a well known for his...escapades, and father insisted that he settle down and take a bride. It was shortly after Elinor came to live with us that we found out that Klaus was not my fathers son. This changed my brother. He had been once loving with Elinor, and I believe she had loved him in return. Then he changed. It all changed. Elinor reached out to me for help, insisting that I marry her instead. She told me how Klaus was different...with her now. That she couldn't marry anyone who'd treat her as he did. She had been devastated. We grew close and I believed it could work. I knew that Klaus no longer desired her as he once had. I went to him to request he end the betroth, he refused. He insisted he loved her and that I betrayed him. We married in secret. I had intended to tell my brother everything, however, it wasn't meant to be."

The sadness in his voice broke my heart and I touched his hand. We sat in silence before he continued.

"What happened then?"

"I came home one day to find my wife dead. Klaus had killed her, intending to make her like him. It hadn't worked. The witches learned what he had done to my Elinor, and then the curse was placed upon Klaus and the doppelganger curse was placed upon Elinor's descendants. Every 500 years a girl would be born to ensure that Klaus's werewolf side remained dormant. As your blood can be used to break the curse, it can also be used to bind him."

"I don't know... what to think. I'm really the doppelganger of Elinor? Katherine too?"

"In a way, yes. Out of those who have been born, I would say that you are the most like her. She knew kindness, love. Katerina knew only her own selfishness. What Klaus had done, it changed her completely."

"I'm sorry for what happened. You loved her very much, didn't you?"

Elijah looked like he had a question, but didn't ask it. Which one? He had loved them both. The pain and loss shined in his warm eyes. He would have been something to know as a human. Elena thought to herself wistfully.

"I did. I have never felt that way, in a very long time. I never intend too again."

I reached out to him, again feeling that pang in my heart for him. I had the one I loved, and he wasn't here anymore. I knew how he felt. I looked up, surprised to see Damon enter the room. He looked livid. He didn't like what he seen. Not one bit.

"Damon, I..."

He lunged at Elijah before I could stop him, knocking the original over, off guard. Elijah quickly responded, pushing the younger vampire off of him in a swift movement. Damon's body crashed into the wall nearby with a crack.

"Damon, how could you?" I insisted. I went to help him, then decided not too. He deserved his pain.

"He was putting the moves on you, Elena." Damon growled in frustration.

"Mr. Salvatore, if I was putting the moves-on your brothers girlfriend, as you say, you certainly wouldn't be here to witness it, I assure you." Elijah said smoothly.

He stood to his full height, untethered. I had to smirk. He was a smart ass just like Damon, but more sophisticated at it. You had to like it.

"Damon, please listen to me. I hope I only have to say this once. If you don't listen to me, Elijah and I will continue without your help." I pressed on, sensing his argument coming. I touched his arm and he stayed quiet. "I want Elijah to help us, and we're going to help him in anyway that we can. We need each other in this, Damon. I trust him, so you should trust me and realize that I'm right."

"He's going to get you killed. I can feel it, Elena."

"I've already died, Damon. Jenna died. John died. You can't protect me from everything, Damon. Life has already made me pay for things I don't even understand, and I've paid dearly. If there's a chance I can help Stefan, I need to do it. Can't you try to understand that? I need to help those I have left."

I moved closer and I held him close again before stepping back. I didn't want to hurt him, but I needed him to see things my way. I searched his face. He was livid and glaring at Elijah. He didn't understand how important this all was. With tears in my eyes, I moved closer to Elijah. I would leave with him, possibly never seeing Damon again if it didn't work out. It broke my heart at the very thought. After a terrible silence, he spoke and my heart burst with happiness.

"Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you."

"Thank you." I whispered with a smile. "Lets get going." I told Elijah. We still had the others to set free.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

We returned to the warehouse. Damon stood close to me as we walked along and we followed Elijah back to the massive crate that housed his family. Our blood was still on the floor, stained. How strange it made me feel for a moment.

Elijah opened the first casket, and inside were the bones of a woman in a dress. Would she really return alive if we pulled the dagger out? There was hardly anything left of her. I looked to Elijah who appeared to share my thoughts. My heart again ached for him and I gently touched his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." I whispered sadly.

"This is my younger sister Claudia." Elijah replied back. His voice sounded heartbroken, fearful even. "There still might be a chance. Could you help me, Elena?"

"What can I do?"

Damon stood all the more closer, already wary of Elijah's suggestion before he even said it.

"I will need some of your blood. One wound to the wrist should do it." Elijah said, sounding almost sad at what he was asking of me.

"No way! That's it!" Damon snapped. He stood between myself and Elijah. "Elena, don't do this! What if they can't stop?" He then asked of me. The fear was real in his eyes and I reached for his hand. "Trust me, you promised." I reminded him gently.

Damon sighed loudly, annoyed that I refused to listen to him, again. "Fine! But I'm not volunteering you for the main feast!" He then moved and stood with his back to us. He wouldn't help.

I then moved to Elijah and asked the question softly. "Can you keep me safe?"

"Of course." He agreed as if it was nothing to consider. Elijah then moved toward me and took my hand in his, effortlessly. His touch was easy, yet familiar in a way I couldn't describe. It took my breath away to be this close to him, this intimate with him. "This might hurt slightly. It's been awhile for me."

It took me a moment to realize what he meant. An original who hadn't fed on a human in awhile. I wouldn't have believed it if he didn't admit it just now to me. He continued to amaze me, over and again.

Elijah then gave me a reassuring smile before taking my wrist to his mouth and he then kissed my wrist before I felt his tongue as he tasted my skin first which made me gasp in surprise mixed with an unexpected pleasure. I then felt Damon turn around to watch us, his anger obvious. I felt it without even turning around to look at him, yet right now, I didn't care. I was lost in the moment and I didn't care about anything else.

I felt Elijah's eyes catch mine and he gave me a seductive, teasing look before I felt his fangs break into my skin. I was melting into his touch, his kisses on my wrist as he drank from me himself before slowly walking me over to Claudia. I was lost in a haze of pleasure and longing that I didn't understand and I wanted it to go on forever.

"Easy." He told me with a smile, standing pressed against me as he helped me bend my bleeding wrist to the ancient lips of his sister.

Elijah was watching his sister for signs of life, but I couldn't take my eyes from him. I wanted him. I desperately, completely wanted him. He was simply beautiful, mesmerizing, and he was all I could see.

He then said something to me which I didn't understand. Elijah then removed my wrist from Claudia's mouth as she was starting to breathe. He then removed the dagger, flinging it to the ground.

"Are you ready?" He then told me, as if measuring me with his stare. He gripped my wrist to slow the bleeding, then we were in front of another coffin with the lid open. Elijah then again took my wrist to his lips and I gasped again, shocked with the pleasure, gripping onto his chest so I could continue standing.

Within minutes it was over and I was confused and still hazy from what I had just experienced.

"You did that on purpose!" Damon accused Elijah, serious was his tone and his anger still obvious.

Elijah only flashed another devilish smile in response and then moved toward me just as I blacked out from the loss of blood. I fell into his arms and I knew nothing else.

"We really have to stop meeting like this." I told Elijah quietly as I opened my eyes. I was in the 1800s room again, or so I thought at first. This room looked even older, if that was possible for buildings around Mystic Falls. "Thank you for your help, Elena." Elijah replied with complete seriousness. "It was very brave of you to do what you did for my family, and myself. I will never be able to repay you completely."

I sat up, quickly realizing I was in a bedroom. It was a very lovely room; it's furnishings were amazing and made with old oak.

"My apologizes for the more personal surroundings, however I wanted to ensure that you would be comfortable." Elijah told me truthfully. I smiled tiredly, thankful to be in such a warm, comfortable room.

"Oh. How is your family? Are they alright?" I asked curiously.

"My father and mother never survived their..confinement. My brothers and sisters, however did. They are staying at a residence further outside of the city with friends of mine who I know that I can trust. I would like you to meet them, but not yet. They still need time to adjust to everything before I expose them to any humans. They need to regain their control. So it will be awhile before we may look for your Stefan. My apologizes, again, Elena." His tone sounded as sad as my own thoughts. I forced a smile and reached out to him as he sat on the bed beside me. Elijah smiled at the unexpected touch. Again, I felt that pull toward him, but this was different. I had to ask what it meant. Did he feel it too, or was this some silly little crush left over from his blood in my system?

"I feel differently since I had your blood." I told him. It wasn't really a question, however a statement.

He smiled again sadly with a knowing smile. "I had to give you my blood again when you fainted. I fear you lost too much blood by your helping me."

"But I feel differently when I'm around you. Why?" I pressed curiously.

"Elena...I think perhaps I gave you too much of my blood. Sometimes when a vampire takes a mortals blood, and they exchange blood as we have, they become linked. Well, my kind anyway. They can feel the emotions of their victim, and their victim can become overwhelmed with what they feel in return. It will pass, within a few days, I am sure."

I went to move towards him, uncertain of my own intentions, and the door opened revealing Damon. Elijah never moved from his position to his credit. "May we help you?" It was between a growl and a sneer.

I then forced myself to get up and I moved towards Damon. "Elijah said it might be awhile before we can look for Stefan." I told him. Damon then reached for my hand. "Well, good. We can leave then. Bid the bossy old one on the bed goodbye, and I'll meet you out front." I sighed. They were never going to like each other.

I went over to Elijah and Damon left us alone. Elijah stood and moved towards me in one stride. "Come back tomorrow. There's something I want to show you." He told me with insistence.

I smiled, hoping it had to do with our next task in finding Stefan. "I'll be here. In the morning, is that alright?"

He smiled, liking my nervous energy. A nervous energy I had only when I was around him.

"Okay." Elijah responded simply in his accented tone. The slightest smile visible. I smiled in return and then followed after Damon. I got the feeling he didn't want me to go. I didn't understand why I felt pleased.

"Good morning, Elena." He greeted me with that same, stunning smile. I found him by the lake in the backyard. It reminded me of the day we spent together at the Lockwood mansion, just talking about everything. It also reminded me of how I never had that with anyone else before.

I loved Stefan, but he wasn't the best conversationalist in the world. Damon wasn't either, so bottled up inside his own emotions.

I was really looking forward to whatever Elijah had in mind.

"Hello." I said in reply, shyly. It was windy and Elijah then began to remove his jacket and offered it to me. The suit jacket was a dark blue that made him look amazing, effortlessly. "Thank you." I told him.

Elijah then offered me his arm, surprising me. "Shall we?"

"Lead the way." I grinned, despite myself.

It was a day filled with discussion about Elijah and his family. His heartbreak was still evident over the loss of his parents and I could relate to that feeling of loss. It was bitter, and it threatened to take you over if you let it.

I told Elijah some stories about my parents, Grayson and Miranda. I told him about the time I lost Jeremy in the woods when I was seven and he was five and a half. It took my parents the day to find him. I never told anyone that story before. It was so easy to speak with Elijah and get lost in the past with him. I realized I would miss this if he should ever leave once we recovered Stefan.

"What do you plan to do when the time comes to find Stefan? Are you going to stay around Mystic Falls, or are you going someplace else?" I asked suddenly, stunned at my boldness. It really wasn't my business to know Elijah's plans. He would leave with his other siblings when Klaus was dead. The answer was clear in his eyes and I felt a sharp stab of betrayal at the thought he would leave me.

"I shouldn't have asked..." I offered when he continued to look at me with those dark eyes, ever so carefully, saying nothing.

"No. It's alright. You simply continue to... surprise me." Elijah responded thoughtfully. "I do plan to leave this place, with my siblings. Mystic Falls isn't exactly a private place for the supernatural to exist peacefully, wouldn't you agree?" He then chuckled.

I was again speechless when it came to this vampire. I was supernatural myself, according to what he had told me about the doppelganger. Did he see me as being on his level? Surely not. I wasn't a vampire, I was human.

"I manage." I told him with a slight, playful smile.

Elijah returned my smile, but it was again sad.

"You can come along with us, you know." He then offered unexpectedly, stunning me. "My family would offer you our protection against Klaus, until we defeat him. And any other threat to your safety."

"I have that now, don't I?"

"This would be more permanent, Elena. I'm offering you something much more greater."

I felt the nervous flutter return. I truly didn't understand. Surely he didn't mean as something more than whatever it was they were. Elena felt a bond with the vampire before her. It was deep as it was real. It went beyond her own understanding.

"I don't understand." I admitted. Secretly I felt I just didn't want too. I wasn't ready. There was already so much going on in my life.

He then moved closer, taking steps like a human toward me, then reaching to touch my hair and move a strand behind my ear. "I have grown fond of you, Elena. It has been many years since I had last a traveling companion. I would expect nothing but your companionship, to continue as we do now. In return, I will show you the world as I know it."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He wanted me to travel with him as his companion, expecting nothing more than what we had now. I was helplessly intrigued by the offer. What a life it would be, to see the world through the eyes of an original vampire. Through Elijah's eyes. I was so taken with the idea, part of me refused to say no. I would love nothing more than to see the world and leave Mystic Falls behind me forever.

What if I never found Stefan? What would I do then? Would I stay and be with Damon, or would I choose this incredible man before me? I honestly didn't know what I really wanted anymore.

I thought it was Stefan and no one else, always. But now, I honestly didn't know where I stood.

"I can't answer that question yet." I told him after a long silence. Tears were bright in my eyes.

Elijah then reached out to me and touched my shoulders. "When you are ready, I'll be waiting to hear your answer." He then promised me.

Elijah then bent toward me and kissed my cheek. I fell into the touch, lost. I knew it was impossible to be in love with him. I barely knew him! But the pull I felt was something strong, and something that went beyond the feelings one had for a friend. "Can I see you tomorrow?" I ask suddenly as he pulled away.

"I would enjoy that. I'll be home in the evening, once I have visited my family."

I give a shy smile, uncertain of how to explain the sudden urge to continue as we were now, and happy that he doesn't expect me too. I would see him again, and that made me very happy.

"Where have you been, Elena?"

Damon was sitting on our door step, waiting for me. It was late and I had still been with Elijah. I couldn't explain it to him.

"I was over at Elijah's for the day. It was fun. I haven't had a fun day in quite awhile, Damon. I needed it." I told him with honesty. My eyes held his and he looked bitter, sad, afraid.

"What's going on between you two?" Damon asked, the accusation there between us. Just then I wanted to tell him the things Elijah had said, what he had promised me, but I stopped. I really didn't want to share that with him. I realized. It was too personal.

"Damon, we are just two people trying to adjust to the changes in our lives. We are friends. That's it!" I promised him. I knew he was worried that he would lose me if we found Stefan, and now I could see a fear of Elijah, and what he could mean to me. I wasn't Elinor, but I knew what I felt was real. I really cared for Elijah. Honestly and completely. However romantically? I honestly couldn't say.

"You're wrong, Elena! I have seen the way he looks at you. You're that Elinor to him!"

"Damon, please don't be this way! I care about you, and I don't want to hurt you."

"Yet you go and see him? When you have no reason too! I heard what he said. He doesn't want to help look for Stefan. We should leave, Elena!" Damon urged me darkly.

"He'll help us when he can, Damon. Just not yet! I know he will help us find Stefan. You have my word!"

"You sound just like him now!" Damon spat.

This was falling apart so quickly. Damon wanted to look right now for Stefan, and Elijah wanted to wait, and with great reason too. Part of me wanted to go away with Damon and keep searching, but I was afraid of what would happen if we found Stefan and he refused our help and wanted to stay with Klaus. What if Klaus tried to kill us again? What if he tried to kill me?

Fear was obvious now in my eyes and I searched Damon's face for help and understanding. "I can't do this without you!" I whispered softly, helplessly. I couldn't voice my fears, but there they were.

With Elijah's help, I knew we would be safe. I just knew it!

"You don't have too!" Damon promised me right back. He then moved toward me and held me close. "I'll always be here for you!" He promised me.

Somehow I knew that he meant it right then, but I also knew how quickly Damon's opinion could change, leaving me alone again. I grasped onto his chest, not daring to let go.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

I found Elijah within the back yard on his estate outside of Mystic Falls. It was so lovely here, reminding me again of the Lockwood mansion, and making me day dream of old style court yards and gentlemanly manners you could never see anymore.

He was dressed again in a simple blue colored suit. Ever beautiful, standing tall and with a smile for me that melted something inside of myself. Elijah was always so breathtaking. I envied the original Petrova, his wife, wondering what it would have been like to see this man, every single morning like this.

"Good morning, Elena. I'm happy you could join me again." He smiled brightly, moving towards me. My hair blew in my face and his eyes danced in amusement.

"Thank you. So what did you have in mind today?"

I had hoped for a walk around the grounds again. It seemed to be when he spoke the most about the past, and about Klaus and Elinor.

"We can, of course, take a walk outside." He offered. "However I had hoped to show you something upstairs, in the attic, if you would agree?"

Ever intrigued, I smiled and took his arm and allowed him to lead the way, all my other cares forgotten.

Damon stood alone inside the Salvatore mansion, nursing a drink by the fireplace. It was morning and she again wasn't here. Elena had taken to staying here on occasion instead of going home. Especially since they hadn't been able to search for Stefan. Lately, however, she had been giving up all of her free time to be with the original vampire, Elijah.

He seemed to be a master at slowly taking her attention away from the task at hand. They were supposed to be looking for Stefan, his brother and the love of her life. Instead Elijah was buying time with excuses about his family and Elena felt they couldn't search for Stefan without Elijah helping them. The original was taking advantage of her trusting nature. For what purpose, Damon didn't really want to know.

It all came down to the ancient dead Petrova woman, Elinor, who was responsible in a way for both Katherine and Elena's very existence. Elinor had been engaged to one brother, but had ended up marrying the other. That could only spell bad news for Elena. She was getting herself wrapped up in too deeply with Elijah and in turn would mean more danger for her if they came upon Klaus.

For a few dark moments Damon considered the opposite of what he wanted to have Elena do. If they didn't look for Stefan, it would keep her away from Klaus and ultimately any further association with the original who seemed to have her pinned to his side. But then the down side of his dark thought broke apart his possible plan.

Stefan.

As much as Damon held his brother in contempt for the fact he continued to be alive decades after he should have died with the rest of the settling families of Mystic Falls, there was also a strong part of him that desperately missed his brother's presence and his guidance.

When they had been human, they had been each others best friend, seeing each other through everything. Now they couldn't be more distant from each other if they tried.

"I don't know what to do, Elena." Damon whispered into the silence of the room. His tears bright as he took another drink.

"This place is so huge." Elena gushed laughing as they finished the last flight of stairs to the attic doors. "I usually don't spend time getting up here, this way." Elijah responded with a grin back at her as he lead the way to the door.

He opened the old looking white colored door and stepped into the room and Elena followed happily.

It was astounding. The ceiling was high, remarkably so, for an attic. The room was dark with bits of light coming from the distant windows. There were tables and desks filled with boxes and old clothes.

"This place is amazing, Elijah." Elena beamed while taking in the room.

He quickly moved to a specific box, faster than Elena could blink and she followed him with curiosity.

Elijah lifted out a small box and turned towards her, his eyes searching her face as if he was about to ask something incredibly important of her.

"I want you to learn more about my past, Elena." He spoke honestly, earnestly. "Please, take a look inside the box."

I moved forward, trusting, and gently lifted the small wooden lid as he held the box.

A gust of dust with diamonds jumped out at me and I sneezed in response. I then blinked, not understanding what I was seeing. It was my love, my husband. Elijah.

"Where are we? What is this place?" I ask insistently, worriedly. I grasp his hands in mine, begging to know what is going on. He looked different to me, even. He was still my Elijah though.

"Not to worry, my love. I was looking for you for so long, however I had to be certain it was you this time." He kissed me and I forgot everything as I fell away into his embrace.

I blinked again, feeling dizzy, not remembering anything over the last few minutes. I soon realized that Elijah again held me to him.

"What happened?" I ask him weakly.

"Elena, do you remember anything?"

"No. I..." I stopped speaking. I was remembering things in flashes as he spoke to me in a language I didn't understand.

I saw an old fashioned wedding dress, a bed filled with flowers and light and music and the wind was coming in through the bed chamber window as we were making love on the bed inside the mysterious room. I loved him and I was free.

"I'm not sure what I am seeing." I replied, letting him hold me still. "They aren't my memories. They are hers. What is this?" I insisted.

"I had to be sure." Elijah replied mysteriously. "I know now that she is apart of you. I cannot allow you to find your Stefan, Elena. I am sorry. Klaus will kill you should he discover what I have, or much worse."

"What? Why? What are you talking about, Elijah?"

I was confused and getting angry. "Elinor is apart of your spirit, Elena. More so than even with Katherine. It is why you are able to see her memories when you look into her old jewelry box. There was a spell placed upon things she owned and this shows me what I needed to be certain of."

"I still don't understand, Elijah. So I, the doppelganger, is really your long dead wife?"

"The doppelganger was born from her very soul and reborn every five hundred years. In a sense, you are her reincarnated. Katerina was as well, however the choices she made changed everything for her. She became a vampire in the truest sense. You will likely continue to share more of my Elinor's memories as time goes on."

"How? Did this happen to Katherine as well?" I was still very confused.

"Before it could, Katerina became a vampire. In a way, retaining her own identity, but as a vampire. You Elena, since you have chosen to remain human, are Elinor's true doppelganger in every sense."

"But what does this mean?" I asked with tears bright in my eyes from my own fear. "Am I not me? I just want to be myself."

Elijah then held onto me again and smiled. "You are Elena Gilbert, my little companion." He answered, a slight chuckle could be heard, soothing my fears. "You will never be her, but she is apart of who you are. That is what I'm trying to say."

"Oh." I voiced, suddenly so tired. "I can live with that, I suppose." I replied dryly.

I then felt my eyes roll back into my head as Elijah touched my face and lifted me closer and into his arms.

I woke up in my own bedroom the next day, remembering everything, but wondering how I had gotten here.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5**

They were in London, England this week, staying at a small cottage in the country side. Klaus had brought home three different women last night, insisting that Stefan choose one. The woman lay across his bed, barely covered. She had dark hair and green eyes, and had the softest skin.

He had taken her blood before they made love on the bed, then he had killed her in his blood lust. She was the first of many. He could no longer remember who had been the first, or who he had killed last week. It no longer mattered now. Stefan had succeeded with his only goal that had mattered at all.

Klaus was no longer in Mystic Falls. He was no longer a threat to Elena.

She was alive, human, and well.

Damon was alive, and as well as Damon could only be.

They were all that mattered to him.

Perhaps he would come across his brother someday and he could tell him what Elena had decided to do with the rest of her life. Had she gotten married, had children like she had always dreamed of?

With him out of the way, Stefan knew she would have all of those things. It made him happy to think of her as some lovely old grandmother, looking back at the rest of her life.

Without him, she would be alright.

Stefan then moved about, ready to get rid of the body on the bed.

This was his life now. As long as he kept killing for Klaus' amusement, he'd stay away from Elena. He'd let Damon go on living.

For them, he'd keep on going like this.

He only hoped that if Damon should ever hear of him again, he wouldn't tell Elena what he had done, what he would continue to do in their name. He'd do anything to protect Elena. Even kill to save her life.

"_There you are."_

_Klaus found her sitting in the gardens behind the family home. Her long dark hair was flowing in the wind. Her body framed perfectly to the green silk dress she was wearing. She was simply lovely. The most lovely girl in the world, and she was going to be his wife. _

_At seventeen, Elinor was even more lovely than he had remembered her. _

"_Nicklaus." Elinor beamed with a slight smile. She stood, now paying full attention to him. He moved forward and kissed her cheek. He then paused, then boldly moved forward and kissed her lips. _

_Elinor chuckled, her voice sounding musical to his ears. "Klaus, you should not be so bold. People will talk." She teased._

"_I cannot help myself, I am so charmed by your beauty." He then kissed her hand and then gently pulled her close, causing another laugh from her. It was then she allowed another kiss to her lips, and he lost himself in the moment of her gentle kisses. She brought out this side of him. Calm, gentle, and he was so lost in his love for her he could no longer see. _

"_I love you, my lovely Elinor." _

"_Love me forever. Do you promise me?" She touched his face and he chuckled at her seriousness. _

"_I could never love another like I love you, my lovely Elinor. I will utterly, completely love you forever. Always!" He vowed in a soft whisper. _

"_Then I will always be happy." Elinor then replied. She was the one who kissed him this time, and he laughed, happily, pulling her close again._

"Who is this?" Stefan asked while looking up at the painting in the small dinning room.

Klaus entered the room from the hall, dressed in a loose white shirt and dark dress pants.

"Ah, it isn't your Elena, Stefan. Not too worry! This breathing taking creature is someone that you will never see, as she is long dead, for thousands of years now. I have this retouched, every forty years or so."

"Who was she though? She looks just like Elena." Stefan insisted. He angered him to see this woman's face. She looked like Katherine, she looked so much like Elena it hurt to see it. He knew he'd never see the real Elena ever again. She was lost to him. She could never be apart of all of this.

"It was Elinor Giselle. She was to be my wife. Life had other plans for us though." Klaus replied. His tone actually sounded sad.

"What became of her though? Did she become a vampire too?"

"My dear, lovely Elinor saw fit to betray me, with my brother Elijah. She turned against me upon learning that my nature...went under some changes during our courtship. Little did she know that my brother had already been infected as well and it was only a matter of time until he turned and became like me. Well, somewhat like me." Klaus finished teasingly. His eyes danced, however showing clearly Elinor was a subject he didn't like speaking about.

"How did she die?"

"I killed her." Klaus shot back quickly, getting annoyed. "Apparently I wasn't so good at...well, my excuse was that I was still learning. It is a fine art to make a vampire. It is even a finer art to make a hybrid."

"You were willing to make her like you?" Stefan sounded accusing. He would have never forced Elena to choose this.

"If you truly love someone, Stefan, it's either make them like you, or they will die. I was not willing to simply let her fade away into time, although my brother was. Mate, I am tired of where this discussion is going. Lets go out again!" Klaus then slapped his back and then exited the room. Stefan took one last look at Elinor before following Klaus from the house.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 6**

I spent the day at home, trying to figure out what I should do next, without the influence of any of the vampires in my life.

I knew that I wanted to find Stefan, more than anything. I know there's a strong chance that when we find Stefan, he might not want to be saved, but I have to try. There was still such a large part of me that was deeply in love with him.

I knew that I had very strong feelings for Damon, but I couldn't make any choices until I knew what was happening with Stefan. He needed me to help him. I could feel it.

I also was beginning to see that I had some very strong feelings for the original vampire, Elijah, who was relentless in trying to show me the past. In turn, it was helping me understand what a doppelganger really was. I just didn't know if what I felt was really how I felt about the original vampire, or if it was from some physical link I obviously had to Elinor.

I decided to sit in the backyard upon a bench by the tree. Rick had come out and talked to me, concerned that I seemed so down since Stefan left. I had wanted to explain everything, but I had stopped short of confiding everything. I knew he cared. He had even become the legal guardian for Jeremy and myself, and lived with us. I just couldn't bare the thought of telling him something that might endanger him with Klaus. He had already lost so much. First my mother, then when he finally opened himself up again, he lost Jenna too.

Rick should have went on to marry Jenna. Uncle Rick had a great sound to it. I thought bitterly. I hated that everyone I cared about had lost something because of me.

Rick told me everything would be alright and he went on to school.

I didn't believe him. It was so painful to realize it.

It was almost four in the afternoon and I had company again. This time it was Elijah. I never moved from where I had been sitting. I had gotten lost in the day and I had enjoyed it.

I smiled through my sadness and he said nothing. He touched my shoulder and returned my sad smile.

I then soon realized what I wanted to do, more than anything. Even if he didn't help me.

"I want to find Stefan." I said suddenly through tears. "I want to find him, more than anything. Will you help me, please?"

With sadness of his own, Elijah nodded in silent agreement. "Tell Damon we can leave tomorrow. Claudia has been the first to recover from my siblings. She will be able to look after the others until we return."

"I'm sorry." I tell him earnestly.

"Don't be! You're in love with him!" Elijah replied forcefully. Somehow, I think I had managed to hurt him badly. My heart broke, still so uncertain of my own feelings. I only knew that my love for Stefan was real. I couldn't just walk away from it, or let it slip away without a fight.

Instinctively, I fell against Elijah's chest, wrapping my arms around him and pulling myself close. We stayed like that for I don't know how long before he finally stood.

"I will see you in the morning, at the Salvatore house. We will need a plan." Elijah said carefully. He was then gone, not looking back at me for even a second.

I couldn't stop the feeling that I had betrayed him just now, or how much it hurt to believe it.

"We're finally looking for Stefan?" Damon asked disbelievingly. We stood at the door of the Salvatore house. He was dressed in an easy black shirt and dark jeans. His hair was a mess, but he looked good. He always looked good.

"Yes, Damon. Elijah will meet us here, tomorrow. We need to make a plan."

I went to push pass him and he stopped me. "Wait, you don't live here. Time to start sleeping at your own house."

"I still have the deed." I remind him, slightly annoyed he wouldn't let me by. It was very much unlike Damon to not let me by.

"Not so fast, miss house owner. With we going off to find Stefan, I don't believe little brother would appreciate his girlfriend sleeping over with _his_ brother while he was away."

"What?" I laughed, still uncertain of where Damon was going with this.

"I'm tired of the waiting game, Elena. If you've chosen to look for Stefan, and by the look on your face I'd say you have made your choice."

I paused, finally realizing what he was getting at. He thinks I have chosen. Had I? I still had no idea where it was going to go with Stefan, but I had to try.

"I'm sorry, Damon. I have to see. I have to know where things are with him."

"See you in the morning, Elena."

It was his only reply before he shut the door in my face.

"I have had my witch verify their location. They were in London, however they will be moving on to Paris shortly." Elijah told me as he tossed his jacket over his arm. He stood with Damon and myself in the hallway by the door of the Salvatore house. The morning light was bright. Damon had unwillingly let me inside only a few minutes ago when I had returned this morning.

"When can we go?" I ask. I wanted to see Stefan, more than anything. I knew when we found him, everything would be alright again.

"We will need to travel by a spell. We can do so tonight." Elijah smiled sadly.

I nodded, happy to know it wouldn't be long. Damon scowled at me. He clearly hated that I wanted to see Stefan again.

"Elena, what if this doesn't turn out the way you want? What if Elijah is right?" Damon then insisted, getting between me and Elijah again.

"I have to try, Damon." I remind him.

"What if he hurts you, Elena? Remember how he was last time? That will be nothing compared to what he is like now. It's been months, Elena, and he's been unstoppable."

"What?" I pushed myself in front of Damon when he tried to move away from me. "What aren't you telling me?"

"I found Stefan, shortly after he left, alright! He refused to leave with me! He killed some people, Elena."

I stared back at Damon, wide eyed in horror. What was I really looking for? Did the man I love even exist anymore? "No." I whispered, reeling. "No, please!"

Elijah was quick to my side and touched my shoulder. "Do you want some time, Elena? We don't have to look today."

"Did you know, too?" I demanded suddenly, angry.

"Yes. I had been hearing some stories. I never told you, for fear it would hurt you. I am sorry. I felt it was best that you see it for yourself, or perhaps the stories weren't entirely true, and you would get your Stefan back." Elijah sounded as if he was revealing a dark, painful secret. Perhaps he was.

I fell to the floor then, lost in desperate tears and heartbreak. Elijah was the only one who comforted me. Damon held back, distant, although feeling my pain all the same.

"Do you still want to do this?" Damon asked as I woke up from the sleep that Elijah had put me in awhile ago after I couldn't stop myself from crying. I was in the living room, surprised to be on the sofa. It seemed that Elijah was helping me sleep a lot lately.

"I ...yes." I replied, surprising myself. I knew what Elijah and Damon had said about Stefan was most certainly true, but I had to see him. I had to try and see if the Stefan that I loved was still out there to be saved. If he was, I couldn't just walk away from him.

Even if it meant I would likely be endanger from him.

"Elena, I really hope you're instinct is right about this. I don't want you to get hurt again." Damon told me honestly. I touched his face and smiled. "I have you by my side. I know I will be okay."

Damon pulled away from me, smiling uneasily. I sensed something had changed between us. The feelings were still there, at least for me, but Damon had given up on me. Something hurt at knowing he might be ready to accept we might not ever be together. It hurt because I wasn't ready to let it go yet.

Yet here I was, insisting to hunt down my old boyfriend who might have become a mass murderer in my name. Dragging not only the one vampire I knew who loved me along with me, I was insisting on taking Elijah down this road with me too. I wanted to hurt neither of them, but I had to know what had become of my love. I had to see it for myself.

"Are you ready?" Asked Elijah, entering the room. His hair fell in his face slightly and I smiled. It was so rare to see anything out of place on Elijah.

"As ever." I said. I stood up and nearly fell again. I felt dizzy as the room began to spin.

"No you're not!" Damon accused as he caught me from fainting again. "Whats wrong with her?" Damon demanded of Elijah. "She only acts this way when you're around!"

"It is between myself and Elena, Mr. Salvatore." Elijah countered warningly.

"Damon, please, don't! I'll be alright!"

"It isn't alright, Elena." Damon pushed back. "I think we're going to be in big trouble if we find what we are looking for!"

"Damon!"

"Ready to go see a witch?" Elijah then asked me. Grateful, I fell into him, and allowed him to lead me from the room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 7**

Elijah helped me from his car. Damon got himself out of the back seat, glaring at Elijah as he helped me, and then helped me follow him into a clearing on the very back of his property. We had driven ten minutes to get this far. I hadn't realized the land went this far back.

"I'm going to carry you." Elijah warned me before lifting me into his arms. He easily carried me the rest of the way. There stood a young woman in the middle of the trees and bushes. She had black silky hair and brown eyes.

"Elijah, are you certain you want to do this?" She asked him with warning in her tone.

"It's to help a friend." He said simply, easily. I could still hear the uncertainty in his own voice. He didn't believe I should do this, but he was supporting me anyway. I was so happy he was on my side regardless of what we might be walking into.

"Elena, are you sure?" I heard Damon ask again. I looked at him with wide eyes and shook my head. "No." I told him before moving toward Elijah and the woman, trustingly.

I had to do this. I don't believe Damon would ever understand the complete willingness to risk yourself to help someone else.

Elijah took my hand and I motioned Damon towards us. To my surprise as the spell was cast, he refused to take my hand. He wanted no part with what we were about to do.

His refusal stung, but I had to move on. I had to find out what happened to Stefan.

We traveled to the front of a small cottage house. It was beautiful, but ancient looking, and buried with trees in front of it.

"Where are we?" I whisper.

"This is our family property in London. We were supposed to travel to Paris. Someone else had been controlling Julianne's spell." Elijah finished carefully. He moved to walk first, leading the way, keeping me at arms length.

I clutched to his hand and allowed him to lead the way. As we approached the house, I see that there is someone leaving it by the front door, with a large sack over their shoulder.

As we moved closer, I recoiled in horror at what I had seen.

"Stefan." I whisper shakily. I felt Elijah hold me back from the scene.

There was blood everywhere. On his clothes, dripping from the sack he carried. I could see something that looked like an arm dangling from it's contents.

"Elena?" Stefan breathed, stunned that I could see him. He didn't have the decency to look appalled at what he had obviously done.

It was true. It was true and I shouldn't have come. I shouldn't have come because my heart was being ripped from my chest at the sight before me. I pleaded silently for death. I didn't want a life without my love. I realized with complete devastation. And like it or not, my love was gone, leaving in place a vicious killer.

"Stefan, how could you do this?" I begged aloud. Elijah continued to steady me with his hands as I cried openly.

Stefan dropped the sack with a sickening smack and moved towards us with vampire speed. It took me a minute to realize he was lunging at Elijah. Elijah moved just in time to strike Stefan in the face, sending him flying backwards at least a hundred feet away from us. I screamed his name and Elijah got between us.

"Where is Klaus?" Elijah demanded as he stalked towards Stefan like a predator stalking it's victim.

"He's in the city." Stefan choked out as Elijah then kicked him in the stomach. I cried out again, wanting to run to him, but staying back as my fear told me I couldn't trust him.

"I love you." He said to me. His eyes told me his words were true which broke my heart. I loved him still. I didn't care he killed that person and likely many more. I loved him, I always would, but I couldn't be with him now. Likely not ever again. It was over. I realized. And it hurt so much. I was blind with my tears that I couldn't see strait. "But you have to stay away." Stefan then finished through tears of his own. The blood was still clearly visible on his lips and I wanted to scream at how I felt.

"Elena, let us leave here, now!" Elijah then insisted, ignoring Stefan.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Klaus is coming!" Stefan then spoke, suddenly with a thrill to his voice which frightened me all the more.

Elijah then gripped me to him forcefully with my fighting him and we were gone.

The spell had rebounded, sending us back to Mystic Falls in the nick of time. I fell to the ground instantly, my tears flowing freely.

My love was gone and he was never coming back. Damon had been right.

Elijah then lifted me into his arms and let me weep on his shoulder as he carried me towards my house. Before I knew it, we were in my bedroom and he set me on my bed. He touched my face and brushed my hair back with his hand.

"I am truly sorry, Elena." He was sincere and it was what I needed. I whimpered in pain and fell against him. He held me for what felt like hours and then slipped away as I was lulled into a perfect sleep, forgetting the world.


	8. Chapter 8

**Part 8**

_**The Downfall of Elinor and Klaus**_

"_It is our wedding tomorrow." Klaus declared softly. _

_He smiled and touched my cheek. My heart melted for his touch. I had never imagined being so utterly in love with anyone before, but I loved Nicklaus with all of my heart and soul. He was passionate and a very charming, lovely man. _

"_I cannot wait, my love." I kissed him and brought him near. _

_Klaus then turned our kisses more and more passionate, and lead the way to the near by hill top. He laid me down between sun flowers and daises, and I couldn't help but laugh, thrilled at the way he made me feel. As he moved for the back of my dress, I quivered in fear. He had never taken things so far before. We were to be married, surely he wouldn't expect...I was a lady. _

"_My love, what are you..." He silenced me with a kiss and continued for my dress. _

"_Let us not wait anymore." Klaus said teasingly. "I want to be with you, you are my wife to be." _

"_But my love, please. We cannot before we are properly wed. My family..." _

_Klaus then turned furious, livid at my response and forced himself to his feet while adjusting his clothes. "Then should I find a woman willing to meet my needs?" He then replied darkly, hurtfully. He continued to readjust his shirt. "I know three from the tavern this very night." Klaus continued cruelly._

_Tears fell from my brown eyes, utterly heartbroken he'd dare to rub his affairs in my face. I loved him, more than anything, and yet he did not feel the same, clearly. I was nothing but a lady of the evening to him. No different than his girls at the tavern. My love did not respect me, my station, my family. And most importantly, he did not care. I wanted to die on the very spot where he ripped out my heart with his cruel words. _

"_Do you not love me?" I pleaded, utterly broken. _

_Something in his face changed, darkened and I wanted to flee. _

_He then grabbed at the top of my dress and ripped it away. I cried out, sobbing, as he ruined my dress with his cruelty. What would others think of me back at the house? Would his family even allow the wedding now to happen? I was utterly disgraced. Klaus then moved forward, towards me, quicker than anything I had ever seen, catching me against his chest. I was pressed against him in my nakedness, and I was utterly, completely frozen in terror. "I wanted to love you, my lovely Elinor." He whispered against my ear. "But you do not let me!" He then pushed me down on the ground and I fell backward with a cry. _

_Sneering, he continued his approach, standing over me. I covered myself, frightened at what he might do next. _

"_Nicklaus!" came a sudden shout across the forest floor and I gasped in shock. We were not alone and I would be discovered this way for certain. I was nothing but a disgrace now, inappropriate for a man born so high. Ashamed, I started to weep, lost in my own fears. _

"_Elijah!" Klaus then snapped. He moved in front of me, readjusting his clothes. "You should not interrupt us, brother!" _

"_Well, sorry, brother!" Elijah quipped back. He had a slight smile, obviously not seeing the half naked woman his brother was with was the very woman he was betrothed too. Elijah's eyes then set upon me, and he frowned deeply, seeing my utter disgrace and ripped clothing. "Brother..."_

"_Leave it be, Elijah!" Klaus then snapped back. It was clearly a warning. "Nothing inappropriate happened! Elinor simply has a way with completely disarming me with her charm." Klaus then defended himself, looking back at me before turning back to Elijah. I tried to force a smile, but I couldn't. "Please, do not share this with father! He would make me marry the Tisha girl down the road!" Klaus then slapped Elijah's back with a grin. Elijah did not return his smile, and he did not dare to look back at me. _

"_You should escort Elinor inside soon. It is getting late!" Elijah responded, trying to sound normal._

"_My cloak, my dear!" Klaus was at my side, removing his coat and placing it around me. He then kissed my cheek, declaring that my gentle, passionate love had returned. I didn't know if I should weep for joy or flee in my terror. _

_We then followed Elijah inside the house. _

Elena then jumped up from her pillow after the nightmare she had of the past. Elinor's past with Elijah and Klaus. It had felt so real. She had felt Elinor's feelings for both men, then human. Or Elena suspected Klaus had shown the first sign of his change in the dream. It was a change that ultimately sealed his fate with Elinor and had pushed her to marry Elijah instead.

Elena still felt Klaus's kiss on her cheek.

It was a strange, odd feeling. The dream still haunted her. It had been so real.

"What happened between Elinor and Klaus?" I insisted the next day. I had entered Elijah's residence and had been let it by his maid, Jessamine. I had found him inside his study and he seemed very pleased and surprised to see me despite the look on my face.

My hair flew behind my tan colored jacket as I moved towards him behind the desk. He remained seated, utterly curious at my question.

"Why the sudden interest, Elena? What's wrong?" Elijah asked carefully, ever so patiently.

I was so upset I wanted to hit him for not knowing instantly what I was talking about. The night before was completely forgotten for us by my new puzzle.

"I had a nightmare about Klaus!" I started shakily. "I dreamed that he attacked me...I mean her, Elinor. I could feel her fear like it was my own. I still feel it! Is that why she ended the engagement?"

"..Partly." Elijah began hesitantly, he then met my gaze, hard. "Elena, my past is ...is not something I am very proud of concerning Elinor. There had been a time where she and Klaus had been deeply in love. I inserted myself between that love, on more than one occasion. It was not just Klaus' transformation that changed things between them. It was everything that I had done and more."

"I find that very hard to believe. You're a completely different person than him." I defended Elijah fiercely. He smiled slightly, but then his face changed to one of sadness again. "I am, certainly now. Klaus is not capable of reason. However, then, I had become completely taken by Elinor. I had told her of my feelings, on more than one occasion. What ever it was that we had ended when father had announced that Nicklaus would marry her and it was arranged between our families. Elinor truly gave the relationship with my brother a chance, and she did fall in love. I thought they would be happy, until the day came that I found them in the woods. It was the day before their wedding. He had ripped her clothing, intent on taking her then. He never forgave her for her refusal. It was that night he revealed to me his new condition. He felt a witch had cursed him. It was what caused Elinor to now be so afraid of him. He had told her that night also. My brother had attacked me in a rage, however the hybrid aspect never passed to me. I nearly died that night and the wedding had been called off. When I had grown well, Elinor pleaded with me to marry her as a new date had been set. She did not want to be married to anything unnatural. It wasn't until after Klaus killed her in his attempt to change her that I had begun to show the first signs of becoming a vampire. First our mother and then our father and then myself. It was the curse that had changed my parents to be like Klaus. Then my siblings followed, one by one. Claudia had been married with children. She had killed them during her first blood lust, all of them." Elijah then trailed off, seated now on the desk. I moved to the chair beside him, speechless.

"I want to know why I am remembering so much about Elinor, Elijah. I shouldn't remember anything. I'm not her!" I insisted, angry now. "Why do I feel what she felt?"

"I have told you everything that I know, Elena." Elijah replied with honesty. "You are connected to her, and will likely continue down this path. I will be there to help you, and I assure you that Klaus will not bring you any more harm."

I then sighed tiredly. "I shouldn't have went to see Stefan." I admitted. "I never considered that I would be drawing attention to myself."

"Klaus will now know that you were there. He may be behind the unlocking of Elinor's memories for you. I will have Julianne pay attention to this and see if there is anyway to stop it."

"What if it doesn't stop?" I whisper, fearfully.

"You may become her entirely." Elijah then replied, sounding very sure.

I bit back tears, heartbroken, frightened that I was again in trouble. Elijah then moved and sat on the arm of my chair and held me to him so carefully and I allowed myself again the time to cry.

I wasn't even eighteen years old yet and I again might lose my life.


	9. Chapter 9

**Part 9**

I went home late that night to find Damon at my front door. The house was dark, so I assumed that Alaric had decided to go drinking again after school and Jeremy was likely with Bonnie.

I wasn't in the mood for company. Especially for Damon. I knew that he cared about me, and even loved me, but he had no ability to trust me and let me do what I wanted to do.

I know that he had been right, and that it had been a serious mistake to find Stefan, but he never understood why I had to try, even when it posed risk to myself. It was alright for him to risk himself, but it wasn't okay where I was concerned. Stefan used to do that to me constantly through out our relationship. I knew it was out of love, concerning both brothers feelings for me, but they refused to respect my wishes. Both of them, and I'm not sure if I was willing to accept that anymore.

Elijah actually lead me by the hand and respected me enough to help me do what I wanted to do despite his own reservations.

It was a quality that I couldn't deny that I found to be very attractive.

"Damon, you made you choice, and you decided not to help us because of your own feelings. You come first, you always do."

"He could have killed you, Elena."

I turned on him and sighed tiredly. I was so tired of this fight. "Damon, I understand why you did what you did, but it doesn't make it right."

"I cared too much about you to support you marching off to your doom to save the day for someone that doesn't want to be saved. He doesn't want to be saved, Elena. I knew that, and I tried to tell you, but you wouldn't listen. My staying behind was the last possible thing I could do to try and stop you."

"Well, you shouldn't have bothered, Damon." I snapped back. I was angry, and I didn't care. The day had been long, and Damon couldn't always be the one to save me. He had to see that.

"Dammit, Elena, I love you! I don't care what is going on with Elijah or what the hell is happening with my brother and you. I want you, and I love you, Elena. That's all I know!" He pleaded, trying to ease my temper.

I felt myself giving in to my usual routine of forgiving a mistake Damon had made simply because he loved me and not making him take any responsibility. I couldn't do it anymore! I did love him, but we weren't going to work out if we continued this way.

"I love you, Damon." I admitted aloud. I touched his cheek and hugged him once. "But I can't be with someone who refuses to let me make my own choices. I just can't do this anymore."

I looked into his eyes and I felt my heart rip apart at the damage I had just done. I had hurt him, I had really, really hurt him. Tears were in his eyes and bitter acceptance.

Stefan and Damon had both lost me.

"Damon, please, I do love you...I do...but I need peace. I need to be by myself!"

"...You want to be alone! Enjoy the rest of your life alone, Elena!" He then countered before disappearing into the night.

It was for the best. After what Elijah had told me about Elinor, it was for the best that Damon stopped caring about me right now. If I had to hurt him to make that happen...then I would do just that. I couldn't bare the thought of losing him like I lost Stefan, or much worse.

"I haven't seen you in a few days, Elena. Please forgive the intrusion." stated Elijah. He had stepped into my room by the door, so that meant Jeremy actually let him inside the house or Alaric. "Are you alright?"

I wanted to speak and answer him, but my voice was lost since the confrontation with Damon. He was my last link to Stefan and everything had fallen apart. I knew that I would always feel the way that I do when it came to Damon and it hurt to admit we'd likely never get together now. We were simply much too different from each other.

"The tears, I recognize." Elijah told me softly, sounding sad. He then reached for my cheek and lightly brushed it with his finger tips. "One so lovely, should not cry so much, dear Elena." He then, uninvited, sat on my bed, surprising me a bit.

He was again dressed in a casual suit, which was dark blue with a red silk shirt. It suited him, and brought out his deep dark eyes which I found myself getting lost in.

"How old were you when you became a vampire, Elijah?" I abruptly ask. I suddenly wanted to know everything about this man and forget everything else. I wanted to forget the pain.

"I was twenty-nine years old when I became what I am, nearly thirty in fact. Long ready to settle down in that time."

"Do you ever think of trying to do that again?" I ask curiously, brokenheartedly so.

"Starting over? All of the time. I cannot do that without securing Nicklaus though and protecting my family and others who I care for."

I swallowed hard, so desperately wanting it to be me. The other who he cared for. Or was it Elinor he saw when he looked at me?

Just then as if reading my thoughts, Elijah moved closer and reached for me and slowly, softly kissed my cheeks. "It is you who I see before me, Elena. I am no hundred plus year old boy who doesn't know their own heart. I know what I want. I meant what I said, Elena. I will not expect anything, however it would be a pleasure for the honor to travel the world with you, either as you are now, or what I meant before, but left unsaid. I will happily make you a vampire as well, if so you choose."

"You want me to become a vampire..."

"Only if that is what you wish. My offer stands regardless of your choice. I want a lasting companion, Elena, and I want you to be that person. The lasting part only fits if the companion never grows old and never dies and leaves me."

"What if I were to ever change my mind later, even if I choose to agree now?" I countered, testing him. "Would you let me go?"

Elijah then smirked, seemingly amused at my question. "My dear, I would never, ever let you go. As I said before, I am no boy. I know what I want, and I don't ever give up the things which I want. That includes my choice in companions." He then cupped my face in his hand and slowly pulled me towards him and kissed me with an intense, fiery passion which I hadn't been expecting. It utterly took my breath away.

He was true to his word, that was for sure. Elijah was certainly no boy, he was a vampire that went for what he wanted, and he very much wanted me.

Somehow, he moved and I was on my back, under him, with my arms pinned around his shoulders. He stole yet another lovely, breathless kiss from me, and then touched my face as if I were some breakable doll and smiled expectantly at me, amused again, before getting to his feet in a flash and it was like he hadn't touched me at all.

I forced myself to sit up, watching him readjust his shirt, with my hair a mess. My bedroom door then picked the time to open, revealing my too curious brother. His mouth fell open upon seeing Elijah tucking in his shirt.

"Don't even..." I began warningly, hating the laughter that was a breath away for Jeremy. I pushed him out the door and turned to face Elijah with a deep red blush to my face. He was smirking and his hair was in his face and I could have died from happiness on the spot.

"What is this, Elijah? What is happening between us? Is it real?"

"You are not her to me. If I promise you anything, it's that, Elena. Nothing needs to be decided now. We still have matters to attend too. I need to find Klaus and you need to resolve your own feelings and find out what you want to do."

"But..."

"No." He started, touching my lips and trailing a path down my face. "I know that you still care for the Salvatore brothers, Elena, despite what is happening with us. I want you to choose me, only when you know that no others hold your heart. You can't promise me that right now, or might not ever be able too. I just wanted to be clear where I stand with you." He then took me into another kiss and when I opened my eyes he was gone from the room. I was so completely confused, yet I knew then that I, Elena, loved him, utterly.


	10. Chapter 10

Klaus pulled the brunette's hair back as they continued on the bed in a frenzied pace. The feel of the woman had been so familiar that he couldn't resist her. He took her, over and again, lost in a time where another long haired raven had haunted his very being.

It had taken centuries to get her out of his head and heart. When she had died, it had changed everything for him. He no longer wanted to feel anything or remember anything that had been human about him. To love was weakness. It only hurt you to give so much of yourself away. Elinor had taught him that.

Even when meeting her new little doppelganger, he still had shut himself off to what affect that lovely face had on him. He hadn't seen it for centuries. He told himself it did not matter.

When Katerina had run away from him, it had made him remember all the old feelings he had let go, and he had hated her for it.

Elena Gilbert had been different though. She was stronger, had more courage, and effectively reminded him of Elinor in every way.

He finished with the young woman on the bed and cried out the name of the one who held his thoughts. His Elinor.

He would have her again soon, and those closest to her would help him finish his goal.

"Who's Elinor?" Whispered the woman.

"Elena..." Klaus whispered instead, with a sadistic grin as he finished again with her. He allowed the woman up, and she had difficulty standing to his amusement. Then forcefully, he grabbed her face and told her that she would remember nothing and go home and never return.

He would find her again tomorrow and start anew. It was the chase he loved the most.

Klaus then laid back down on the bed, covering himself. He could hear Stefan from the distance, quieting his new favorite as he drank from her. A loud crack then ripped through the house. Klaus sighed, regretfully.

He'd have to look for someone new tomorrow after all. Stefan had trouble resisting the brunette's he brought home.

"Were you with Elijah all night?"

I was surprised at the question as I opened my bedroom door the next morning. Rick had never taken such a close interest before in who I had over. Perhaps he was finally coming out of the mourning faze he'd been lost in since Jenna had died.

"God, Rick, no. He was here, yes, but he never... you know..." I insisted. It felt too awkward to discuss this with him, no matter how he intended the question to be. I knew he meant well, but it was like discussing one's personal life with a father.

"Oh," Rick replied, equally put off by the direction of their conversation. "Okay...uh.."

"I'm going to go that way!" I said pointing to the stairs, trying to hide my laughter.

Rick was as good as he was wonderful and I loved that he cared so much.

"Sure!" He replied, blushing. "I'm just going to go stick my foot in my mouth over here."

I chuckled all the way down the stairs and out the door. As I got on the other side, a hand was put over my mouth and my scream was silent and I knew no more.


	11. Chapter 11

**Part 11**

Elena awakened to the softness of silk on a large white sheet bed. The bed was so soft and comfortable, she felt that she was lost in a sweet dream. She then quickly darted into a seating position when she realized her surroundings were very real.

But she had no idea where she was.

Then she remembered that a hand had covered her mouth as she had been leaving her house for school. She then screamed and remembered nothing else.

Where was she?

Who had her now?

Elena hoped briefly it had been Elijah who had taken her, but she wasn't so sure it was him. He had pretty much given her the indication he'd leave her to her thoughts until he found a new lead on killing Klaus.

Klaus.

Oh, no.

Fear ripped through Elena like never before. He had been behind her memories of Elinor and it was too much of a possibility that he had been the one who took her. She couldn't out rule him.

The door to the room suddenly opened and Elena was stunned to see who stepped inside the room.

No, he wouldn't do this to her.

"Stefan." Elena acknowledged softly. She tried to bury her rising terror.

He'd never hurt her. Not her.

"Hello, Elena." He said back, easily. He sat on the bed, the farthest away from her.

"Why did you kidnap me?" Elena asked with a painful stutter to her voice.

"I had too. He wanted to see you."

"He's going to kill me, you know!" I shot back angrily, tears bright in my eyes. How could he betray me like this?

"No, not kill you. Klaus plans to make you, what the doppelganger truly is. Then you will be truly free, Elena."

Stefan moved to touch my hair and I cringed. "I have missed you so much." He whispered.

I started to cry, recoiling at the sound of his voice. He sounded so much like his old self that it hurt to be near him. "Then why are you doing this?" I countered, safely from his touch. "You can't be doing this for me. You know I wouldn't want you killing innocent people. What happened to the man that I loved?"

"He left to save your life! He left to protect you from Klaus!" Stefan shot back furiously. He was crying now too.

"So now you take me right to him?" Elena shouted back. "How can you do this to me, Stefan? He's going to take away my very life! He's going to make me be her!"

"It's who you really are!" Stefan argued, remembering what Klaus told him. If he never brought him Elena, Elijah was going to make her be a vampire. Having Elena with him, she would be safe. He'd help her remember what the doppelganger really is.

"No, Stefan!" Elena was all but begging now for her life. "He's going to rob me of who I really am. I'm me! Elena! I'm not Elinor! She's been dead for nearly three thousand years."

"No. You're lying!" Stefan accused. He had to do what ever Klaus said. "Klaus said you'd try and trick me! You betrayed me with Elijah!"

"What?" I said, stunned, shocked he'd go this route. "You are the one who left _me_, Stefan. I loved you, so much, and I still do. But you betrayed me when you picked Klaus over being with _me_. You ended our relationship by never coming back!"

"All lies!" Stefan then raged, slapping my face, hard. I screamed and fell back on the bed.

"Now, now, Stefan! What have I taught you?" Klaus chimed, stepping into the room. My blood ran cold at the sight of him. "No manners at all! My apologizes, my dear Elena!" Klaus told me, smoothly, sounding seductive. He then reached for my hand and pulled me up to him forcefully. I winced at the feel of his arms around me. He was the exact opposite of Elijah and he did not care.

Klaus then smiled, touching my face and all the way down my left side. "So much like her.." He purred, mesmerizing. I was completely lost now to the sound of his voice. "My sweet, sweet Elinor. Isn't that right?" He told me.

"Elinor..."I said back, before I was gone and everything went black. I was there, simply there, but gone. He then snapped his fingers and I gasped for air.

"Elinor?" Klaus purred again. "Are you alright, my lovely?"

Suddenly I was shaking and I didn't know why. I moved my hair back and locked gazes with him. Then I knew everything.

"Nicklaus...?" I gasped, my voice dry. "Where am I? Is it really you?"

"Oh, it is me, lovely." Klaus then moved in for a kiss and I smiled at the familiar warmth. "Leave us!" He then ordered the young man in the room. The young man left with no argument and I smiled. "I thought he'd never leave." I said with a smile. Klaus then grinned the familiar boyish grin I loved and I was lost to his touch.


	12. Chapter 12

**Part 12**

The morning was cool and Elinor moved towards the curtains and closed them. Klaus had spent the last hours of the night telling her about the world and what she had missed. That she had been taken from him, cruelly, before they could be married. The pain in his voice as he spoke of the past that was unknown to her made her love him all the more.

The night before, they had nearly made love, but he had stopped and took the time to explain everything to her. How everything was so very different.

She had been lost in a deep sleep, cursed by a witch to lay dormant for nearly three thousand years. She had been reawakened, finally. Klaus did not give all of the details. Elinor could not help but feel that something was missing.

Elinor looked to the strong, naked form on the bed and smiled. It was a sight she could get used too. There had been so many doubts she had when her engagement had been announced to Klaus. After spending such a wonderful visit with Elijah, Elinor had assumed she had been brought to his family to be his bride, not for Klaus. It had taken time, but Elinor had fallen in love with the boyish, soft side that Klaus had shown so rarely. She truly had solid faith that the right decision had been made.

Then it had begun to fall apart. Klaus had spent longer nights in town, obvious he hadn't been alone. It had broken her heart to share him like that. But as a woman, she was expected to look the other way.

Then the fateful conversation with Klaus. It was all so dark. Elinor could not quite grasp the memories. She recalled being afraid, terrified even. But of her love? Elinor could not recall.

She wondered where Elijah had gone.

What had he been doing all of this time?

Elinor knew that rightfully she still belonged to Nicklaus, however there was a part that pulled her towards Elijah. Where was he? Surely he would not be far from his brother?

"What are you thinking, my lovely?" Klaus whispered into her ear. It startled her and she laughed, accepting his arms around her.

"I'm thinking of how lonely this life must have been for you." Elinor replied, sounding sad. It pained her to know he had been without her for so long.

Klaus smiled, looking to fight back a laugh, and then kissed her soundly on the lips.

"It was hell without you, my sweet one. But no more. We will be together, forever, now."

"Oh, Klaus. I feel so.." I started to cry, overwhelmed by something I didn't know. It was out of reach.

He kissed my hand and then pulled me into another passionate embrace. "It does not matter, love." He then promised me. "I'm going to help you remember everything, truly. Then we will have the life we should have lead."

I touched his face, seeking his warmth. I felt so bitterly alone. "I want to be with you." I whispered like a vow. "Now." I told him.

Klaus smiled, taken aback by her passion. "I want that, more than anything. However one other step needs to be completed first."

"What?" I ask, suddenly very confused.

His eyes then changed to a deep black and I cried out. I then moved closer to him, truly interested. He then revealed his teeth, and then licked my fingers, seductively so.

"What...what is happening to you..." I whisper, truly lost in confusion, yet feeling utterly drawn to him.

"I'm a vampire...and something a little else too..." Klaus replied, teasingly so.

"What has a witch done?" I insisted, suddenly angry now. He then took my hand again and continued kissing my wrist.

"Do you truly want to be with me, always?" Klaus breathed, between licking my wrist and kissing my bare arm. I was mesmerized again.

"Of course... always..." I moaned softly, gasping at his touches.

"Don't ever say I didn't ask, my lovely..." He then purred, suddenly his face pressed at my neck.

"What..." I then cried out in sudden pain as his teeth took the skin and he bit down in great, obvious pleasure. I felt him begin to suckle my blood and I grasped at his broad shoulders, fighting to stand, and enjoying everything.

My eyes nearly went back into my head before I realized he moved me to the bed. No longer drinking from me, he readied himself into position between my legs and I was lost in a world where I no longer wanted to return from.

He took me then, and we were one. This was right. This was what I had wanted for so long.

"Where is Elena?"

Elijah burst open the front door on the Salvatore house, revealing a dark, brooding Damon sitting in the living room alone.

Elena had to have been here. She wasn't at home. She had never attended school according to Alaric.

Damon chuckled over his drink. "Are you kidding me? I'm too young for her these days. She prefers the more dark, more broody, and much more older kind of vamp these days!"

"You're drunk!" Elijah accused, suddenly furious that the young vampire was of no use to him right now.

"Of course I'm ...drunk!" finished Damon in a gasp. "She doesn't need me anymore!" Damon then pouted, angry.

"Oh shut up!" Elijah then snapped. "You're useless! I'll just have to find her myself!"

Elijah then left out the door in a speed of light.

"What..." Damon then continued on to himself. "Elena is missing?"

But Elijah was gone.


	13. Chapter 13

**Part 13**

"I need your help!"

Bonnie stepped outside her front door, surprised to see the original vampire she knew had been helping Elena with finding Stefan.

"Whats going on? Why are you here?"

From the inside of the house, Elijah could hear the boy, Jeremy. He was playing video games.

"Elena was taken to Klaus. I need to find out where they've gone with her."

Bonnie gasped in shock. Obviously, Elena's plans had gotten way out of hand. "How did that happen? I thought you were looking out for her!" Bonnie insisted after processing what Elijah had said.

Elena had trusted this vampire, and again she would pay the price. Why she held such faith in the vampire, Bonnie would never understand. But she would help him though if it meant helping Elena in turn.

"Okay. I can do a locator spell. Do you have anything of hers?"

Elijah dropped Elena's familiar locket necklace into her hands. "I found it on her front porch." Elijah admitted. His voice broke in between his words with worry he could no longer hide.

"You care about her..." Bonnie spoke aloud, softly. She sounded surprised.

"I have grown...to become very fond of the lovely Miss Elena. I just want to know where she is, before Klaus has the chance to do something to her. I might already be too late."

"..Lets get inside. We've got to work quickly." Bonnie then said and lead the way.

Damon Salvatore moved as fast as he could towards Bonnie's. He knew that the original would turn to one of Elena's friends for help. Bonnie had made the most sense.

He heard them outside inside the house. Bonnie was working a complicated locator spell. It was one he recalled Emily using many years before to find her daughter after some vampires had kidnapped her.

Elijah then soon darted from the house and Damon followed him.

He had to know that Elena was alright. It didn't matter to him anymore if she ever picked him. He just had to make sure she'd be alright.

"Why do I feel like something's missing, Nicklaus?" Elinor insisted to her love. "I am happy...I just can't lose the feeling that something important is missing..." 

Stefan heard the conversation between the two new lovers from across the room and couldn't believe what he was hearing. Elena had been right. She had been right and now she was convinced that she was this Elinor. A long dead french woman who seemed to have a strange hold over the original at her side.

The way he spoke with her. The way he listened to her.

When he touched her Stefan wanted to scream. He had been compelled to kidnap Elena. He could remember that now. He had also been compelled to listen to everything Klaus had told him and do anything he said.

Every single order.

Every single kill.

Tears were bright in his eyes as he fought to focus. Stefan knew he had to try and help Elena escape. It was clear that Klaus not only intended to use Elena to have this long dead woman with him again, he also intended to use her to be his mate. No matter how unwilling she might ever become should she remember who she is.

Perhaps it would be best she never remembered considering what Klaus had already done.

"Elena!" Stefan suddenly shouted at them.

The woman who was now Elinor looked to him and back at Klaus in confusion and then smiled. "I think your friend has had too much drink, love."

"I believe you are correct, my lovely." Klaus then locked gazes with Stefan. The look in his eyes was murderous. "If he knows what is good for him, he will leave us be. Come." Klaus then began, turning to his Elinor. "It's time I show you what is next for us."

Stefan watched Elena smile, blindly following Klaus away. Stefan tried to rip himself from the chair he was attached too, but the spikes dug deeper and he cried out.

"Goodbye, Stefan, old chap! Thanks for the fun!" Klaus then told him before vanishing with Elena into the night.

Damon managed to arrive to the spot that he overheard Bonnie tell Elijah. It had taken sixteen hours, and from the sight and the smell left to him, it was much too late he feared. It was a house near Paris in the woods. Damon stood frozen in the door frame, the door had been open, and the smell made his blood run like ice.

Every instinct he had told him not to enter this house. It told him to run and never look back. He had lost his chance with Elena and his brother was lost to what he was and what he had become.

Nothing mattered anymore. Run.

But foolishly he entered further into the house. He reached the living room and was greeted by a familiar form sitting in a chair.

Damon began shaking in fear and horror at what greeted him.

"No..." He gasped, stunned. He fell to his knees. "Stefan!" He cried out into the night. His only family was gone.

Elinor had traveled with Klaus to an open field that was about one hundred miles from where they were before. It was dark and the trees were blowing. She looked to their right and the trees revealed a young woman standing there. She looked to be very familiar with Nicklaus. Elinor could tell simply by the way they looked at each other in a silent greeting. Elinor immediately felt old anger coming back.

After all that they had shared, he had still never changed. He was never willing to change for her. Tears formed in her eyes as Klaus turned towards her after kissing the woman's cheek.

What a fool she was.

"What is going on?" I whispered, softly. I could not mask the feeling of heartbreak that threatened my soul to shatter.

"I want to show you something, my lovely. I want to show you how I can change. How you soon will change."

"I don't understand..." My thoughts broke off as the change began. Klaus cried out as his body distorted into something unimaginable before my very eyes.

A dog...no. A werewolf.

I cried out in horror and I ran back in the direction that I came from. My legs threatened to give out and I could sense that I was being chased through the woods. I fell and arms grabbed me from behind.

"Oh, no you don't. Little miss what ever you're calling your self these days. You're coming with me."

It was a young man with dark hair and eyes that were honest in his promise to me. I was coming with him. I knew that he would keep me safe. I could feel it. "Do I know you?" I ask in a gasp for air. I was so tired of running.

The young man moved quickly towards me, touching both sides of my face and suddenly looked frightened of me. "Your eyes..." He said. "What did he..." He then stopped. "No. It can wait. We got to get you out of here." He helped me to my feet.

"What if he finds us?" I beg suddenly. I was frightened again. I couldn't control my emotions anymore.

"I didn't come alone. Some friends are taking care of the problem." He assured me. I smiled, overjoyed, and he lifted me close and took me away.


	14. Chapter 14

**Part 14**

The man sat me down on an old looking sofa and I didn't recognize the place we were inside of. I believe we were likely still in France, although we had traveled for hours it seemed.

"Who are you, sir?" I insisted. I was feeling dizzy again and very confused.

"My name's Damon. We're old friends. You just don't happen to remember me very well right now." The man said. He moved to shut and lock the door to the house entrance. "Your names Elena Gilbert, and you happen to be of big interest to the oldest original immortal, ever."

The young man sat across from me and I couldn't help but feel the familiarity between us. I knew it couldn't be true, and yet I couldn't say I didn't believe him.

"My name is Elinor Giselle..." I began carefully.

"No, it's Elena. How do you explain being alive still if you're still human?"

"..I won't be for much longer. My husband says I will be like him."

The young man appeared to be speechless. He then moved towards me and took my face in his hands.

"Oh, dammit, Elena. The messes you're always getting yourself into..."

"What do you mean?" I forced myself away from him.

"You're going to be a hybrid soon. Half werewolf and half vampire."

"...That's crazy...I..."

"Now you're starting to sound like your old self again." He countered with a slight smile. "Too bad you'll be a hybrid anyway. You'll come in handy if I get a bite again, that's for sure." Damon joked.

"Do you know where we are..."

"I don't want to say...Klaus might find out and come looking for you...since you're already his mate."

I covered myself with my arms. I knew I shouldn't be ashamed. I loved him and we were to be married.

"That is none of your concern." I accused swiftly. I was a lady. I would not be spoken to in such a way.

"Why are you dressed like that then?"

I looked to my clothes. It was a long skirt and blouse.

"I don't believe you! You're trying to hurt us!" I then spat, feeling cornered. I knew something was wrong, but what was it?

"You're Elena!" Damon argued back before moving quickly towards me. "And I can prove it!"

Suddenly he pulled me to him in a desperate kiss and I felt enraged at his actions. I wasn't his to kiss. I was Stefan's...

Stefan.

My eyes went wide and I pushed away from Damon and I then slapped his face, hard. I then pushed him again and again as the memories of the last few days came flooding back. Klaus, touching me, lying to me, telling me things to make me believe I was Elinor... he never even cared that I really wasn't her.

He seduced me and enjoyed me and I had enjoyed him. Blinding rage began to rip through me, crushing my very core, my very soul. Tears spilled from my dark eyes and I let go of Damon's shirt while fighting to breath.

Klaus had forced me to believe a lie so that I would do what he wanted. I had allowed him to bed me because I had actually felt love for him. I then could remember him compelling me to forget how I loved Stefan, to forget how I adored Damon, and to forget how much I was desperately falling in love with Elijah. Just as Elinor had fallen in love with both brothers. But one had hurt her beyond repair.

I then let out a scream of horror as my final memory of Klaus as Elinor came back to me.

Stefan.

Seated in that chair. Blood everywhere. Stefan had been dying because he had escaped the compulsion that Klaus had him under in time to realize what was really happening to me. Klaus had compelled him to sit in the chair and...

"No!" I screamed between gasps for air and I fell to the floor. I had watched my own love slowly bleeding to his death and I had done nothing. I had done nothing because I had believed Klaus and his lies...

"Damon!" I sobbed, helplessly. He was quick to gather me into his arms as I fought to believe the truth about what happened to my love. We held onto each other and cried.

"It was quick, Elena." I heard Damon saying distantly. "I know it was quick..."

Stefan, my love, was dead. And he died because of me.

_I will always protect, Elena._ He had vowed once to Elijah.

He had loved me to the last.

I grasped onto Damon, not ever daring to let go. I would not ever let him go again.


	15. Chapter 15

He found them like that.

Damon Salvatore had found her first. Now it would be a long recovery for Elena from what all that has happened to her in just a few days time.

And yes, the older Salvatore had been correct. Stefan Salvatore had unfortunately paid the price for trying to get between Klaus and Elena.

Elijah had found his brother, but unfortunately there had been no time to weaken him. He had defeated his witch easily, breaking her neck in three places with one crushing blow.

Claudia had tried to help him, however she had been equally unsuccessful. Klaus had broken her arms, but surprisingly had let her live. Perhaps even Klaus was capable of some mercy.

Or perhaps there was still a part of him that could not harm those he had loved once.

Time would tell.

Elijah had his ribs broken when Klaus had tossed him yards away when Claudia had confronted him.

Klaus had ran into the night after their sister had cried out at what he had done to her. Their brothers, Dominic and Edward, were still searching for him.

Elena was holding onto Damon, vowing to never let him go.

Something hurt inside, deeply, to watch her care so much for another. His Elena would always love the Salvatore brothers until the day she stopped existing. There was no denying the look of love in her eyes as she held onto Damon and grieved for the other vampire she loved.

Stefan's loss had changed everything.

It sealed the bond Damon and Elena had shared forever.

Despite his youth, Elijah knew that Damon would watch over Elena and would die to protect her if it meant saving her life. Elena would soon be stronger than both of them as she completed her transformation, but Damon would still be there for her. He would love her as long as Elena allowed him too.

Elijah nearly felt happy for them. Almost.

He would always love her too. Even if he could never have her.

Her choice was made.

She choose Damon. Because she would never have the one she had loved above all others ever again.

Elijah decided he would leave tonight. If Elena ever sought him out, then fine. They would go from there. But he would help her decide and let her see who really had her heart.

She had to see it for herself.

Then maybe, one day, there would be a chance for them. In the mean time, he'd let them be.

Elijah then vanished into the trees and from sight.


	16. Chapter 16

**Part 16**

six months later...

It had been six months since I had returned home to Mystic Falls with Damon and his ever insistent watch over me. I knew it was from the love he had for me and I accepted it because of the love I knew that I had for him.

No one was ever there for me like Damon was. We both took solace in each others company and took comfort as we both slowly adjusted to the fact that Stefan was never coming home again.

Damon had arranged to have his body brought back to Mystic Falls and placed in the cemetery where their family plot still remained.

In old dead letters, Stefan was buried until the Salvatore name. Decades later than he should have been, but Stefan was finally home and reunited with those from the life he should have lived.

My relationship with Damon had evolved into something deep, rare and complex. We had an unexplainable connection. One that we would always share. What happened to Stefan had only intensified what we had between us.

We had fell into a passionate affair, taking comfort and finding a reason to continue on every day. As deeply as we felt for each other, something was missing.

When the unexpected arrival of the final piece of the new curse I shared with Klaus happened, I had felt strangely complete.

I had thought my dream of having a child of my own died with the knowledge I had loved Stefan and I wanted no one but him. I didn't care if we would never have more than each other if it meant we were together.

Then upon my return to Mystic Falls, the pregnancy had started showing itself almost immediately. Damon had surprisingly been my greatest supporter, and promising he'd look out for my child and me. It didn't matter who the biological father was.

It would be a factor that I would have to worry about later though. Klaus would find out someday that his plan had succeeded despite my memory returning.

The pregnancy had lasted only two months. My child, my lovely daughter, appeared to be the age of three at four months old.

We knew very little about what to expect from her. Only that she was werewolf, vampire and human. She had experienced this change due to the spell I had Bonnie perform on myself while I had been pregnant. I had Bonnie perform a curse that was similar to the one placed on Klaus originally. Instead of holding back my werewolf side, it held back both the vampire and the werewolf. Although I had been a hybrid when I had gotten pregnant, I had been my human aspect only when I had given birth to her.

Claudia, named for Elijah and Klaus' sister, was the most lovely little girl. She looked just like myself, but with her fathers piercing eyes and curly blond hair. Her features were striking. She would be a great beauty. And she had Damon wrapped around her little fingers.

My relationship with Damon would always be something that I didn't quite understand. He was slowly pulling away from me and I could feel it.

I had asked again what had become of Elijah and he finally admitted to spying on Elijah when he'd been trying to save me and getting there first because of what he had heard Elijah say.

I couldn't help but wonder if Elijah had arrived first.

Would I still have chosen Damon?

No.

It hurt more than anything to know that Elijah never bothered to return and see how I was faring. It had been six months. Claudia, his sister, had sworn she had heard nothing about her older brother.

He didn't even know that I had a child. And how much it had changed everything for me.

Elijah didn't even know how much I still was deeply in love with him.

I never even had the chance to say anything.

I was happy with Damon, but I couldn't help but fear that I was losing him. What would become of me if I lost him?

I turned and watched him chase little Claudia in the back yard. She called upon her vampire speed, making the chase a blur to watch. Her laughter gave me hope. She gave Damon hope as well.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned from the happy scene with sudden despair capturing my heart. There he was, after months of wondering.

"Elijah..." I whisper softly, sad.

"You look breathtaking, lovely miss Elena." He breathed suddenly. He sounded like a love struck boy and I blushed. It was unsettling to know that I had that affect on him still. It was unsettling as I wasn't certain what it meant to me.

"What are you...where have you been?" I ask instead. I couldn't hide the hurt in my voice. I had never been so unbelievably disappointed by anyone before. Not even when Stefan had left with Klaus.

"..Elena..." He began, sounding at a loss. "I had to give you time. I thought it would be best. I seen the bond between the two of you. I felt you would have resented me if I had gotten between that, so I left. After what happened, with Stefan and...everything, I knew that Mr. Salvatore would take care of you. I knew he would help you, would reach you, in a way that would have been impossible for me. For us..."

"That wasn't your choice to make, Elijah. It was mine." I defended. "I loved you, more than anything. I still do."

"..But..." He pressed.

I wanted to hurt him. I wanted to hit him. I wanted to make him bleed like he was draining me so emotionally of any life I had left.

I wanted to know he still loved me.

"...I'm with Damon. And he isn't afraid to share things with me." I countered coldly. Finally, in his eyes, I know I have reached something within him.

"...I see..." He turned his back from me and his head bowed.

"Oh, no you don't!" I then spat, hurrying to the other side of him and forcing him to look at me. "Don't you feel for me the way that I so helplessly love you?" I had to know. I had to know if he still felt anything. If he didn't, it was over, and I would have to live with it.

I would have to live with knowing my soul mate didn't want me back.

Elijah had the beautiful courtesy to look stunned at my revelation. My heart sailed away. I was in love with him still. I would be until the day I stopped breathing and it made me blissfully happy to know where my heart truly was meant to be. I would always love Damon, but there were different ways to love someone. He was my best friend, but being my lover belonged to this man, no this vampire before me. If he would have me.

"I have been waiting countless life times for you, my sweet Elena. My feelings, and my heart, have never changed. Please forgive me?" He whispered as he kissed the top of my head.

I then jumped into his arms, kissing every bit of him that had no clothes. "I love you." I tell him, crying. "Don't ever go away again."

"Not without you by my side." He vows. "I love you, my sweetheart." Elijah then kissed me, leaving me breathless.

Telling Damon would wait. We would enjoy the rest of the day and the night together, and then we would look to what was next.

****The End****

_**I just want to say a last thank you to my readers and reviewers. You've made writing this story a very enjoyable experience for me. I may write a sequel to this story, however likely not until closer to the fall as I feel that there might be more to tell yet with all of the characters. **_

_**Thanks again.**_


End file.
